The Other Trainers Part 3
by Outlaw-Rin
Summary: Can Katie be saved?Will Misty finaly break free of her visions?


# The Other Trainers Part 3

#### *Last Time*Misty dilibretly saved Ashy and the Poke'center.This is the 2cd to last story..so it's goging to be kind of long.Unlees of course,it comes out different when transfired------ASUKA.L.S

#### Misty:"What WAS that?"

#### Ashy:"What was what??"

#### Misty:"That noise that I heard.Or...was..it...OH MY!!

#### Ashy:{in a teasing voice}..OHH!! Misty was ease dropping again!! OHH!! Naughty,Naught..."

#### Misty whopped him over the head...hard.

#### Ashy:"OOOWWW!!#@!$@#!^%

#### Brocker :Hey,has anyone seen Katie??"

#### Everyone looks at Brocker,wondering the same thing.

#### Pikachu:"Pika,Pika Pikachuuu!! PIKAAIII!!"

#### Ashy:"What...the hell did you say??...Never mind..."

#### Brocker:{Running down the street now} Katie! Katie! Katie!!

#### Katie:{Turning round to look at him} Brocker??

#### Brocker:{HUUFF PUUFFF} "K..Katie..Misty has some important news back at the..appartment.."

BACK AT THE APPARTMENT:

#### Misty:Gary Man is plannng an attack on the Park tommorow...

#### Katie:Okay! We'll be prepared!

#### THAT NIGHT:

#### Misty was having another contact with Gary Man."nn..ooonoo"she chanted over and over.Ashy stood in her doorway watching.He decided to investigate.He looked into the core of his brain closed his eyes and took the psycic trip where Misty and Gary Man were at.Ther was Gary Man holding o to some sort of machine,with Misty in his grasp."Now..Misty you have a choice me,or the brain imaterr!!"he said "I don't want you or that stupid machine!!"shouted Misty Ashy stepped in."Gary Ma..."he tryed to waik through but he couldn't,There was a clear glass wall seperating him and Misty.Gary.placed the Machine over her head,"NNOOO!!"she screamed."MMMIISSSTTYY!!"shouted Ashy.Misty and Ashy jerked awake.

#### Misty looked around.Ash was leaning against the wall."Ashy,what are you DOING in here??"she shouted lowly.

#### Ashy:Why do you keep strugglig with that person?{Gary Man} why don't you just shut your telepathic power down when you sleep??

#### Misty:I do..But he breaks in and..Gives me my worst fears and weaknesses...

#### Ashy:{Sits down next to her} Well..The battle with him..Break into his thights and give him his worst fears and darknesses...Misty...??{She fell asleep} ...Good night...Misty.

### The Next Morning::

#### Ashy woke up....still on Misty's bed."......"He walked out of the room.

#### Then Brocker came running out of his room."The object is back,but Katie went after Gary Man ..."

#### Misty:"Alone?"

#### At The Scene:

#### Katie:"Leave me alone!!"

Gary Man:"You challengd me....Now you will pay!!"

#### Katie:..I did??? I...did...

#### Gary Man:Now....DDDIIIEEE!!!

#### He focused his machine laser at Katie and pulled the trigger.A gun shot was heard.Katie was alright.

#### Katie:That was a close one! Now you will feel the wrath of my Poke'mon!! GO ARBOK!!!AND ...Mewtwo??

Gary had a mewtwo.KATIE AND arbok started running.

#### Katie:huff puff HHHEEELLPP!! Crazy Mewtwo and telepathis man!!

Brocker came.

#### Brocker:I'll save you!

#### Katie:THAN SHUTUP AND DO IT!!

#### Brocker:Right!!...?..I don't know!!

#### Katie and Brocker just ended up running.Than Gary Man showed up behind the corner."Ha!!"he smirked he pulled the trigger,But this time Katie started to float up to the sky.Brocker had hold of her hand.."Katie!!" "Don't let go Brocker !!"said Katie "I..I'm trying.."The grip ...was..to slippery..or maby Brocker was just to tired...Her hand slipped out of his.."Katie!!!!!!!!!"said Brocker then with QUICK thinking and graved Katie's foot.Just then Ashy and Misty showed up.They had a machine and pointed it at Gary they pulled the trigger.It hit Gary ZAP! he disappeared!"Where did he GO?"asked Brocker holding on to Katie."He's in a psycic channel.."said Ashy Then Misty held it to her head and said.."I,got to beat Gary Man on my own.."Then she pulled the trigger.ZAP! Misty was gone.

#### Ashy:MISTY!!

#### Ash held the gun like thing to his head and said "if I don't come back ,come and pull me out,NOMATTER WHAT I SAY!"Then with those words spoken he pulled the trigger slowly then,ZAP! he was gone,too."Good luck Ash "said Katie

#### I'm leaving you hanging here,sorry!! But It'll be better in the next one...

#### Please leave some comments!! Let me know your alive!! Thanks______Asuka.L.S


End file.
